Use is made increasingly frequently of machine tools which have two further pivoting axes in addition to three linear axes, which are referred to as five-axis machines. The pivoting axes may relate to a pivoting possibility of the workpiece and/or of the tool. However, the pivoting axes are less accurate in comparison with the linear axes. As a result, the actual position of a workpiece, of a tool or of a measuring probe may not correspond to the theoretically calculated position, for example, after pivoting-in on the corresponding pivoting axes. The causes are, on the one hand, angle errors of the pivoting axes and, on the other hand, inaccuracy in the position of the pivoting axis center. These inaccuracies are exacerbated if the machine is subject to considerable temperature variations.